


6

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: destiel first time?<br/>Anonymous asked: Castiel and Dean's first kiss?</p>
            </blockquote>





	6

“ _Are you insane_?!” Dean bellowed, and Castiel flinched at the tone. “Are you completely fucking  _nuts_?!”

Castiel swallowed, eyes flitting away, not willing to meet Dean’s. “I…I was under the impression that I was. Was that not the reason for placing me in the psychiatric hospital?”

Dean punched him. His fist swung around, knuckles colliding violently with Castiel’s jaw and making him jerk to the side, having to catch himself on the ground he was sitting on. The blow didn’t hurt, they never hurt him, but he was still a little dazed and disoriented from the fight he’d just gotten out of.

“You know that’s not what I meant, Cas!” Dean cradled his now bleeding hand, stretching and relaxing his fingers, feeling the broken skin on his knuckles sting. “Don’t you ever fucking do that again.  _Ever!_ ”

“I saved your life, Dean,” Castiel said, voice soft, small. Why did Dean always do this? Why did he never appreciate the things he did for him? Castiel did so much, sacrificed everything for him, and this is how Dean always reacted. With anger and disdain.

The ground was suddenly pulled away from under him as Dean yanked him by the lapels of his coat and got him on his feet, then pushed him back and violently shoved him against a tree, the back of Castiel’s head colliding with the rough bark, punching a small sound of surprise out of him.

“You almost got yourself  _killed_ ,” Dean growled, teeth bared a mere inch from Castiel’s face. “You almost  _died_  ‘saving my life’, you fucker! Do you understand that?!”

“But I-”

Dean shoved him again, pressing Castiel up against the tree with his fists, elbows, hips and knees. “ _No._ Shut up. Just  _shut up._ ” Dean closed his eyes, inhaled sharply through his nose. His grip on Castiel’s coat slackened, but he didn’t pull away. “You gotta stop doing that, Cas.” His voice was strained now, almost to the breaking point. “You gotta stop trying to sacrifice yourself for me, man. Please.”

Before Castiel could answer him, Dean’s lips were on his, kissing him hard and dry and desperate, almost to the point of hysteric. “You’re all I’ve got left, Cas,” he gasped when he pulled away. “Can’t keep losing you. I just  _can’t_.”

 

Dean finally pulled away, looked Cas straight in the eye, and Castiel could practically see his thought process flashing across his face. ‘What the fuck did I just do?’ ‘Is he going to run away now?’ ‘Why did I do that?’ ‘God, I want to do it again.’ ‘I don’t know if I should-  _fuck this._ ’ Then Dean’s lips were on his again, hands sliding up from his jacket to fist in his hair, pulling him closer.

Deciding to react, Castiel brought his hands up to fist in Dean’s jacket and swing him around, pushing him up against the tree instead. “I hope you realize,” Castiel started saying between harsh presses of lips, “that if you had reacted this way the other countless times I’ve sacrificed myself for you since we met, we would probably have avoided half of the problems we’ve had in the past few years.”

Dean paused, pushed Castiel away slightly, and raised his eyebrows. “Dude,” he said, a note of awe in his voice. “When the fuck did you get so sassy?”

“Probably the moment you kissed me,” Castiel replied, smirking. “Which I enjoyed and would like to continue, if you don’t mind.”

They were kissing again, lips sliding and molding together, tongues wrestling and curling. Their hands were tight where they curled in each other, pulling the other as close as possible.

“Cas, Cas, wait,” Dean gasped, pushing the angel away again. “I’m not usually one to kill the mood, but are we really going to fuck in Purgatory…against a tree?”

Castiel deadpanned. “Well, seeing as how we have yet to find a way out of Purgatory or a motel in Purgatory, I believe that’s the only option we have available.”

Smiling, Dean pushed Castiel down so he was back on the ground, following him and straddling his hips, pulling him in for another kiss. “You know this whole sass thing?” He nipped Castiel’s throat lightly. “I like it.”

As Dean started pushing Castiel’s coat off, sucking bruises on his neck, Castiel kept his face turned upwards, giving Dean better access. His hands slipped under Dean’s shirt and ran over his skin, the dips and lines of his muscles. His eyes on the sky, Castiel noticed a large figure flying above them, spiked tail cutting across the dark sky, tattered wings beating hard. Castiel knew that no matter what Dean said, if that creature or any of the other creatures that were no doubt surrounding them at this moment, watching them with interest, attacked Dean, Castiel would put himself in harm’s way to protect him. He would do it a million times over and never regret it once. He would do it a million times over no matter how angry Dean got at him.

It was all he knew how to do.


End file.
